


Silence

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Series: Comfort [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Types of Comfort - A miscellaneous series about the forms of comfort that exists. 1st type of comfort - Silence, the comfort of a companion.
Relationships: Mitobe Rinnosuke/Reader
Series: Comfort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700125
Kudos: 7





	Silence

The cold seeped into your bones, a shudder travelled up your spine as you clenched your arms around your shoulders, clenching it tighter and firmer. Burying your head in your knees you tried to block out the cold along with the world, wishing to disappear so dearly, it became a prayer of its own.

Curled up within your own world. Feeling the weight of your thoughts and your heart. The cold that couldn’t help but spread, from the tips of your fingers to the very depth of your heart. It was such a stifling feeling to be alone.

A warmth pressed against your back. Another back leaning against yours. A back, a warmth of someone you knew. Someone who didn’t have to say much for you to understand. A special talent he had acquired for his own silence, for his presence alone was enough.

Wordlessly, Mitobe joined you, a hand landing on the top of your head. Letting you know that he was there. His warmth chasing away the cold, his hand rubbing the thoughts out of your mind.

And though the cold stayed, and the thoughts remained you knew that you weren’t entirely alone. The warmth next to you proving as much, his back shielding your tears from the world.


End file.
